


A gallon of ice cream a day

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Butt Slapping, Face-Sitting, Feeding, M/M, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch References, Showers, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Lucio and Junkrat celebrate after lucio drops his new album





	A gallon of ice cream a day

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!

Here’s another thing about chunkrat and Lucio because is still love these guys. It’s also a little NSFW so be warned. Also inspired by the boombox art and the great convos with @pumpkachubby who you guys need to seriously check out. Besides having great chunkrat art, they also have other amazing oc’s and Pokémon trainers! Please take the time to check them out, you won’t regret it!

——————————

“Why did we have to do that again?” Junkrat asked, waddling inside the apartment and falling onto the couch.

Lucio chuckled, “because I have to promote my new album. I felt you needed some sun too” Lucio laughed and sat himself on Junkrats thighs, pressing his face against the Junker’s round belly.

“I can just waddle our on the balcony and do it! Ya don’t have to force me to waddle around everywhere. Plus it’s too fucking hot out” Junkrat huffed. He knew he could never really be mad at Lucio, he really loves to show off how round his boyfriend is getting.

Lucio had just released his new album and he had just started to promote it. Today they visited the nearest beach and Lucio gave the audience a little sneak peek of it. Of course there were many pictures taken of Lucio, but to Junkrats surprise, there were many taken of him as well. Lucio kept all of the pictures that they took of Junkrat and kept them with him. Because it showed Junkrats weight gain journey. Lucio didn’t care if anyone didn’t like it if they didn’t like Junkrat or even his weight gain, but there was a few news reports of Lucio going off on some of his ex-fans.

Junkrat was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a small hand grab his fat ass, “I could tell it was hot for you stinky man. Let’s shower and cuddle to celebrate” Lucio cooed, giving Junkrat a nice kiss before springing off of Junkrat and heading towards the bathroom.

It took Junkrat a little bit longer to get there than Lucio. His big belly made it harder to sit himself up but he managed. Out of breath and starting to sweat again Junkrat waddled to the bathroom where he could here Lucio humming a tune to himself.

“Someone’s in a good mood” Junkrat teased, happily taking off his shorts and underwear and joining Lucio in the shower. (Water proof prostethtic limbs)

Lucio smirked when he felt a round orb of flesh press into his flat stomach, “everything’s going great! People are loving the album and I’m with you! Wouldn’t want anything else” Lucio finished cleaning his hair while Junkrat did his.

It was incredibly cramped, if Junkrat had trouble moving around in it by himself it was a lot more cramped with Lucio. They did not care st all in the slightest though, giving each other sweet kisses before Lucio couldn’t help himself and started to play with the Junker’s belly. Lucio almost drooled when he got his greedy hands on it. Junkrats belly was so soft and squishy that Lucio thought he was playing with a ball of dough.

“It’s getting so fucking soft Jamie, I love you!” Lucio teased, giving Junkrats belly a nice kiss before he started to apply body wash onto Junkrat. The belly made Junkrat loom even more softer and Lucio locked his lips. The shiny belly reminded him of gelatin. The way it jiggled and shook at the slightest touch.

“Been getting a lot harder to carry this huge thing around, but I manage fer ya” Junkrat smiled, giving his belly a nice jiggle for Lucio. Junkrat could tell Lucio was enjoying every second of this by the look on his face.

Lucio hummed in pleasure, making sure every inch of belly was covered in body wash, “that’s what I like to hear, now turn around big boy” Lucio ordered, reaching under Junkrats belly and giving Junkrats cock a nice squeeze before turning the Junker around.

Junkrat helped in pleasure turning around and obeying Lucio. Cold body wash ran down his back as Lucio squeezed some onto there, then using his hands he rubbed it onto Junkrats back.

Lucio whistled, “damn, I knew that belly had to be supported by something. You’re ass is looking reallly good” Lucio teased, giving Junkrats fat ass a nice slap before applying body wash and rubbing it onto there. Lucio thought that Junkrats jiggly ass was perfect. Each cheek was nice and round perfectly spherical. To the touch it was almost exactly the same as the belly and Lucio wanted to do everything he could to him. God his boyfriend was so cute.

Eventually they cleaned themselves up and Lucio and Junkrat stepped out of the shower. Junkrat grabbed his towel and started to dry off a bit but Lucio forgot his, “Hey can you fetch me that towel behind me?” Lucio asked, getting out his blow dryer.

Junkrat nodded and waddled to the towels, picking one up and heading back towards Lucio. Junkrat stopped himself when he saw Lucio though, the way he looked at himself in the mirror. Junkrat smirked and turned around, planning on pressing his ass against Lucios. What he didn’t know was that Lucio knew all of this, he turned around last second which scared Junkrat. He lost balance and started to fall backwards. Thankfully Lucio moved forward a bit as Junkrat started to fall on him.

A loud crash was heard as Junkrat sat ass down on the floor, right on top of Lucio, “oops, sorry about that” Junkrat said. He was clearly not sorry about it at all and Lucio didn’t care for the slight stinging on his back. He cared about that fat ass that pinned him to the ground.

“You’re too good” Lucio huffed, his breathing became labored as the fat ass pressed against his chest. Lucio used his free hands to grab at Junkrats thighs and lower love handles. If it were up to him, he would stay in this position forever. Lucio could feel himself getting more turned on, and Junkrat could feel Lucio’s warm cock pressing against his ass.

“Hey!” Junkrat warned, “we can save that for later, now I’m in the mood for a snack” Junkrat laughed, smacking his fat ass.

Lucio groaned, “but I have my snack right here! I’ll give ya a nice treat, but you’ll get punished for making me wait” Lucio pouted, standing himself up after Junkrat got up and finished drying himself off.

Lucio just switched to some boxers as he wouldn’t be doing much for the next few hours. Junkrat wasn’t going to move either, so he made Lucio blush when he entered the kitchen sporting only a stretched bikini.

“Where’s my snack?” Junkrat asked, waddling up behind Lucio and kissing his neck.

“It’s in the fridge, you gotta get it yourself” Lucio teased.

Junkrat huffed and slowly waddled himself to the fridge, opening the freezer and bending over to reach the treat inside. Junkrat licked his lips as he lifted up a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. When Junkrat was bending over, Lucio saw Junkrats ass in that bikini and resisted the urge to fuck him right then and there.

“I hope you like it because with this new album means more money, and I have a challenge for my big guy. I challenge you to a gallon of ice cream a day. It could be any flavor, as long as you finish every last drop.” Lucio challenged, pulling out a spoon and handing it to Junkrat.

Junkrat smiled. He knew that he was gonna do it anyways. He could already see himself struggling to get up as he ate more and more ice cream, “Yer on Love” Junkrat cooed. He sat himself on the couch, tore off the lid and immediately began to shove his face full of refreshing ice cream.

As Junkrat ate, Lucio walked up and sat on his thighs. Junkrat could feel his large belly pressing against Lucio. Lucio started to rub the Junker’s belly as Junkrat inhaled the ice cream. You would think that a non-stop talker like Junkrat with such a racy personality would be a top and dominant but you are very wrong. Junkrat is the most submissive bottom you could ever see. Besides having a massive bottom he is way to fat to top, preferring to take It instead of tiring out from thrusting so much. Lucio is very dominant surprisingly, his height is deceiving. Lucio has completely control over Junkrat and he loves that, having no control over how fat you are getting because of your boyfriend. Lucio also likes hanging out below the belly too. He loves the feeling of the fat pressing against his head as he’s down there.

Junkrat was stopped in his train of thought when his stomach growled loudly, “BURRRAAAP” Junkrat belched, resting the spoon in the half eaten gallon as he took a break to hold onto his painfully full belly.

“You told me you could do it. I know you can, besides you have to finish it now” Lucio purred, playing with Junkrats hefty gut even more to help soothe the fullness.

Junkrat nodded and tried to eat some more, but he actually felt like he was going to burst. Lucio thought of an idea. He stood up and took the gallon from the burping Junker and heated it up. Enough to where it had the consistency of a liquid. Lucio day back down on Junkrats extremely wide thighs and told Junkrat to open wide as he started to pour the melted ice cream down Junkrats throat.

Junkrat groaned as his belly seemingly grew with each gulp of ice cream he took, his already full belly feeling like it would explode at any moment. Even if he stomach did feel full and painful, he still loved every moment of this. Melting like the ice cream as his boyfriend poured the sweet treat down his mouth, filling out his stomach and widening his fat ass. He could feel the speedo starting to stretch to its limits.

With one final gulp Junkrat finished his first gallon of ice cream. His belly was huge and hung way onto his thighs, his fat ass also took up almost the entire width of the couch as well. Lucio rubbed his lover’s extremely bloated gut as he started to tease him.

“You’re looking so big and fat Jamie, and this is just from one gallon! Keep this up and you’ll be huge! And I can spend my time playing with all your flab” Lucio teased, playing with Junkrats fat frame.

All Junkrat could do was nod and burp as he was too full to do anything else. Lucio always did have that way of controlling him didn’t he?

———————————

Oh man was this fun!


End file.
